Dark Circle 2017 Members
Leaders Caleb Taleg "The Lubricious Umbra" (Created by DragoonFlareJR) His father is Erebus. He is usually cool and laidback, but often in the face of death he has been known to cracka few jokes. He excells in hand-to-hand combat and always has a steady supply of any kind of weapons. Most of the time he wears samurai armor and weilds two pure black katanas and a dragon scythe. Caleb was killed by Josh McLean. Adeline Vega "The Hidden Shadow" (Created by Karikamiya) Adeline is the daughter of Nyx. Right after she was saved from the Underworld, She decided to travel and find her own path.She came across the Dark Circle and decided to join. She uses double sword,Darkness and Chaos both radiate fear if it have contact to any part of skin. She's the hidden Shadow because she usually never come out unless she is really needed. Even though she's one of the leaders she left all the works to Caleb Members Alpha Squad Alex Oberon Created by Dagostino) Alex is one of the only two demigod children of Ouranos. He ran away from home when his mother was abducted and his twin sister (also child of Ouranos) supposedly died. He traveled around the country, learning many survival skills and fending for himself. He then found the Dark Circle. He was a member for a while, but finds out that Nyx was the one who kidnapped his mom, causing him, his friend, and a spy from Center of Light to leave the group. He then finds the Center of Light, and is determined to defeat Nyx and find his mother. After the Chiaroscuro, he rejoins the Dark Circle. Ariel Kaylo "Cloud Niner" (Created by Illoras) Arial Kaylo is a daughter of Ouranos. Her mother is a pilot. She was born in Chicago. Arial has powers that are attributed to the sky, such as flying, and controlling the weather. Likes Drake Nico-Alvarez. A little green at the job, so the weather corresponds with her mood. When she is sad, it rains, for example. She doesn't know the full extent of her powers. She also has perfect bearings in the sky. She has a helicopter rotor that can function as two swords, a shield, and a means of flying. Stuart Draganov "The Emerald Avenger" (Created by AdamantiumBladez) Stuart is the Grandson of Gaea, Son of the Last Ourea/Mountain Deity, Brachos. He is Russian-American and knows to speak Russian, English, Ancient Greek and Latin. He has Emerald Green Eyes and Muddy Brown Hair. After dicovering that Gaea was his Grandmother (Babooska), he went into a deep depression on discovering that he had been fighting her all along. He vanished for a while, but then found the Dark Circle where he was welcomed like a brother. He repayed they're hospitality by becoming a member. his most common weapon is his Adamantium Sword, 'Diakopinsaera' (Airbreaker), but he can also use his Adamantium Mace, 'Fist of Continents'. He can control the element of Earth. Sigma Squad Damion "The Masked Agent" (Created by DragoonFlareJR) He is the son of Tarturus. He arrived at Dark circle HQ without any memories of himself or his past. He also weilds a single red claymore. He is very down-to-earth and serious. His abilities allow him to summon illusions or copies of anything that is trapped in Tarturus. After the War, He and Sean left. Layla Nereza "The Witch Child" (Created by ~Angel Wings~) Layla is a daughter of Ananke. She has deathly pale skin, raven-black hair, and dark purple eyes. She is very mysterious and enigmatic, and little is known about her. Layla has the ability to predict the destiny of others. She was killed by Josh McLean. During the war she was promoted to second in command after the split. She was l;ater killed in combat with Josh Mclean Drake Nico-Alvarez. "The Peaceful One" (Created by Illoras) He is the son of Thanatos. Drake is calm and at peace. For this he is called the peaceful one. He has ultra death pale white skin, and one red and one black eye. He is really brave but isn't prone to reckless action. Omega Squad Nick Blane (Created by TheUltimatePJOFan) The son of Aether. He is the team leader. Sean Conrads "The Sympathizing Core" (Created by DragoonFlareJR) He is the son of Pontus. He is very caring and trusting, because of this he is thought to be the heart of the group. He has a vast knowledge of terrain and is good at math. In battle he uses Dao Sabre. He has control over Hydrokinesis. After the Chiaroscuro War, he and Damion left. Chelan Nylund (Created by MBT13) Chelan is the daughter of Thalassa. Her father is a local fishermen that is also still in school. She was born in Helena, Montana. Chelan's abilities are all water related. Chelan always felt like the odd girl out in camp. Chelan has trouble over her powers at times. When she is mad, there is no guess on what will happen, or if anything will happen at all. She remains a member after the War to train her succesor. Afterwards, she left. Hiro Nakamura "Paradox" (Created by Illoras) Hiro is the son of Chronos. His mother is a timekeeper who builds watches. He was born in Los Angeles, California. Hiro has powers that go with time, such as stopping, fast forwarding, slowing down, or even traveling through time. He can sprout wings when he wants to but it tires him out. He is friends with Arial Kaylo before the Dark Circle and also knew Drake Nico-Alvarez from visits to the Underworld. He has a shield that if someone touches it other than him they will age rapidly. Once a mortal touched it and it caused them to age 10,000 years in one second. He also has a sword that does the exact thing. He can be somehow considered immortal because he can sense if a future self has died so he could rewrite history to keep him alive. He can be considered the most powerful, but like Arial, he is also new at being a demigod and doesn't know the full extent of his powers. He land many others stayed to rain his succesor, but later left. Category:Dark Circle Category:OC Club